


Dunya No

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Dunya's favourite thing about Mistfall is definitely the wolves. Dunya belongs to Zebrablanket and Alessa belongs to sso-duskhill on tumblr.





	Dunya No

Alessa looked carefully at her girlfriend as the two of them rode down from Firgrove towards the Mistfall tunnel.

“I just want to know how Rania can see with Dellingr’s eyes,” said Dunya. Alessa rolled her eyes.

“I know, but you can’t just ask someone that, Dunya,” said Alessa.

“Why not?” asked Dunya.

“Because it’s rude,” said Alessa.

“I’m sure Rania wouldn’t mind,” said Dunya. “But just think of the possibilities if we could learn to see through our horses’ eyes. We could spy on the enemy, because nobody suspects the horse.”

“She probably just meant it metaphorically,” said Alessa. “Like how guide dogs are the eyes to the people they’re guiding.”

“Well, that’s disappointing,” said Dunya. Alessa was surprised that Dunya hadn’t mentioned the wolves yet, given how excited her girlfriend had looked when they’d run away from them. Dunya had only started actually running when the wolves had started actually snapping at her, and even then, only because Alessa had swung her girlfriend up into the saddle.

“Not everything has to be magical,” said Alessa.

“Well, it should be,” said Dunya. “Maybe the druids have done something to upset those wolves.”

“There’s no druid activity in this area, though,” said Alessa. “Not even any runestones, apart from the odd ones in the fields.”

“I know, that’s why I feel so comfortable here,” said Dunya, tilting her head back to let the sun wash over her face. “It’s nice and safe, with no annoying druids or wards to irritate me.”

“Well, I’m glad you like it,” said Alessa.

“And there are wolves,” said Dunya. “Oh, but didn’t Rania say that they came from Mistfall?”

“Yes,” said Alessa, frowning. “What are you planning?”

“Oh, then we must go and see them!” said Dunya, grinning and showing teeth that were too pointy. “Maybe we could even find a companion for Rocky.”

“No!” said Alessa, the volume of her voice startling her Jorvik Wild into pinning his black ears back. “Sorry.” She glared at her girlfriend, gently petting her horse’s neck.

“Why not?” asked Dunya. Alessa sighed. Dunya was like a child with the ‘why’s.

“Because one wolf is bad enough,” said Alessa. “If nothing else, maybe Rocky could move in here. But probably not, since it’s not his pack.”

“Aww, you’ve been researching wolves so you know how to look after them,” Dunya cooed. “So you do care about him.”

“Only because you’d be sad if I returned him home,” said Alessa. “And so you don’t wind up getting yourself or others killed with your stupidity.” Any other person would have been insulted by this, but Dunya only grinned, touched at her girlfriend’s obvious care for her.

“I still don’t see why we can’t just tell them I’m Garnok,” said Dunya as she waited with Copperclash while Alessa rode up to the quarantine guard and showed him the permission slip. Copperclash nickered, clearly not feeling like talking today. Or perhaps he knew that Dunya was only being rhetorical. Probably.

“I still don’t know why they keep letting you into places, but the road ahead is clear,” said Alessa, returning to her girlfriend. “Let’s go.”

Dunya kept to the side of the tunnel furthest away from the sea, Copperclash’s ears flicking nervously as his rider gripped the reins tightly. She really didn’t feel comfortable being so close to the water.

“Careful, Lea!” Dunya shouted as Lea’s horse slipped on a small slope. Lea let out a little shriek as she toppled from the horse, just barely missing hitting her head on the roof of the smaller tunnel. “Lea!” Dunya quickly dismounted, running down the tunnel and ignoring the injured horse favouring one hoof.

The sound of waves crashing in the cove threatened to make Dunya freeze up, but the sight of her injured girlfriend lying sprawled on the ground by a large tree jolted Dunya back into movement.

“Lea?” Dunya asked, kneeling at her girlfriend’s side. She heard movement behind her, and turned to glare at the vet, who was making her way out of the tunnel. Alessa groaned, opening her eyes.

“Are you okay?” asked the vet, and Dunya bared her teeth at the vet.

“Dunya! Let her help,” said Alessa. She frowned and sat up, holding her head. “Ow. My head hurts but I feel fine.”

“Okay, just don’t fall asleep,” said the vet. “You may have a concussion. As soon as we get to Rania’s house, I’ll have a better chance to examine you.”

“Alright,” said Alessa. Dunya helped her to her feet, trying hard to ignore the sound of the water so closeby.

The group continued on down the road, and Dunya was glad to see that Alessa didn’t look too unwell. Her horse had healed on its own, in the miraculous way that Jorvegian horses could heal, and Dunya felt a lot better now that she could be on the far side of the path away from the sea. Though, she’d feel a lot better if she could be as far away from water as possible.

Alessa only barely managed to get Dunya to not take the sick wolf that they found on the road in home, though Dunya managed to pet it a few times. It tried to eat her face in thanks, but Alessa managed to pull Dunya away from the enraged, sick animal.

Once in Dundull, Alessa was proclaimed to be fine, she’d just have a sore head for a while, and the two girls were free to explore Mistfall while Rania was thoroughly grounded. Dunya rode straight into the forest, but she stopped with a cry of despair when she saw the nearby lake.

“No! Why can I never escape this cursed thing?” Dunya raged, shaking her fists in the air. Alessa giggled.

“We live on an island,” said Alessa. “It’s kind of hard to escape water here.”

“Well, I hate it,” said Dunya. “I wish we could just go and live in Ashland already.”

“I know,” said Alessa, soothing her annoyed girlfriend. “C’mon, let’s go looking for wolves.” That made Dunya brighten up, and the two of them rode away through the forest, keeping an eye out for wolves. Alessa marvelled at the beauty of the place, while she knew that Dunya was looking for one thing and one thing only.

At last, they found them, though the wolves didn’t look very active. In fact, they were all lazing around on rocks or in patches of sunlight, more like cats than ferocious wolves. Alessa kept her distance anyway. Dunya wrinkled her nose up as she got closer.

“These wolves stink,” said Dunya.

“I was going to say that,” said Alessa, covering her nose with her hand. “It smells worse than Rocky after you feed him leftovers.”

“Speaking of feeding, why aren’t there any bones here?” asked Dunya, looking around. 

“Should we ask around in town?” asked Alessa.

“Nah, I wanna go hunting for them,” said Dunya, stepping out of the stench that was so thick it was almost a physical wall.

“Dunya, it’s a national park,” said Alessa.

“So?” said Dunya.

“There are rangers,” said Alessa.

“So?” said Dunya again.

“They’ll capture you and punish you,” said Alessa. Dunya shuddered.

“I still want to bring them back some good food,” said Dunya.

“Dunya, no,” said Alessa. “You can’t even hunt, and I’m sure they won’t appreciate burnt meat. They also won’t appreciate the forest fire it’d likely start.”

“Ugh, fine,” said Dunya. “But only because I don’t want to be… captured.”

The next day, Dunya led the way to the wolf den, getting there before even Rania.

“Wow, have you been here before?” asked Rania.

“Yes, Lea and I were here yesterday,” said Dunya. “These wolves are definitely sick, and they stink.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” said Rania, frowning and looking as though she wished she had a peg for her nose.

“But there aren’t any animal carcasses around either,” said Dunya. “Unless they bury them or you guys feed them or something.”

“No, we don’t feed them,” said Rania. “The rangers don’t, either, we usually let nature take care of itself. Something’s not right.”

“Wait, someone’s coming,” said Alessa, being at the back of the group far away from the danger of sick animals. 

“Take my phone, it might be GED again,” said Rania, handing the phone to Alessa like she had earlier by the lake (Dunya had hung way back then, saying that she didn’t want the GED guys to spot them).

“Let’s hide,” said Dunya. While she hid herself behind a tree, Alessa helped guide Rania and Dellingr up to their hiding spot. It was only by the grace of every villain being stupid that they weren’t spotted.

“That meat isn’t right,” said Rania once the man had been chased off by the wolves.

“Ha ha, that’s right, get him!” Dunya crowed, watching the wolves chase him down.

“I think GED has been poisoning the wolves,” said Rania. “Argh, those-“

“You can swear, we don’t mind,” said Alessa.

“Bastards,” Rania finished.

“We should lead the wolves directly into their camp and let them take care of it,” said Dunya.

“No, then they’d only have more ‘evidence’ that the water has been poisoning the wolves,” said Rania. “But speaking of, did you get all that, Alessa?”

“All on camera,” said Alessa, grinning and playing the video back. It clearly showed the man laying out the tainted meat and taunting the wolves.

Later, the three found their solution in the form of what Dunya thought of as an annoying rapper who couldn’t actually rap. She stood in the crowd, scowling, as the man sang a very convoluted and strange jingle about the bottled water. Rania was bopping her head to it, though, but Alessa didn’t look too impressed.

“Was he rapping or having a stroke?” Alessa murmured as the rest of the crowd clapped and cheered. Dunya burst out into very loud laughter that had everyone there turning to look at her. Alessa blushed, but Dunya didn’t seem to mind.

“Mr Rapper?” asked Rania, approaching the man as he stepped off the stage.

“Yep, that’s me,” said Raptor, giving her a grin. “And who might you be? A fan?” He glanced at one of his aides, motioning for a piece of paper and pen to sign an autograph.

“Well, I was,” said Rania. “But that was a while ago. We’ve come to ask for your help.”

“Yeah, look at what GED’s been doing to Mistfall and the wolves,” said Dunya, shoving the phone in Raptor’s face. Raptor looked at it, his face changing as he watched the events playing out on the screen.

“No! They can’t do that to the wolves!” said Raptor, aghast.

“Well, they have been,” said Rania. “And there’s your proof. So, do you think you can help us and the wolves?”

“Absolutely,” said Raptor. “Give me five minutes.”

Alessa and Rania cheered as Raptor publicly slammed GED and their new water, but Dunya could only stare at the wolf that had been brought out on stage. As the song finished, Dunya turned to Alessa.

“He has a wolf!” said Dunya, pointing to the wild animal on the stage.

“Yeah,” said Alessa. “So?”

“How come he can have one but when I have a wolf, you tell me it’s a bad idea?” said Dunya.

“Because it is,” said Alessa. “I pity the guy, though he probably has great security now.”

“See? Rocky can be our security dog,” said Dunya. Alessa rolled her eyes. Why did Raptor have to encourage her girlfriend like that?


End file.
